Kingdom Hearts Time, Love, and War
by Dom's-Girl
Summary: Organization 13 is back and looking for trouble. It's up to Sora and new friends in order to stop them some romance, laughters, and arguments
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kelsey!" Shannon called from downstairs, "are you finished packing the last of your stuff?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute!" Kelsey called back. Shannon stood in the doorway of Kelsey's old room. "Sorry just packing up old memories." Kelsey said as she saw Shannon's impatient look.

"Kelsey, look Destiny Islands is going to hold more wonderful memories for us, no worries." Shannon tried to cheer up her friend and cousin. Kelsey smiled.

"I know but still, I'm surely going to miss this place." Shannon nodded.

"Yeah me too…"

Kelsey is a 23 year old girl with brown hair that goes a little past the shoulders that she usually wears up, which she is right now.

Shannon is 22 years old with hair that goes to her shoulders which she usually straightens or puts it up in a pony tail and it is dirty blonde.

It was 11:00 am and Shannon and Kelsey were on their way to their new home in Destiny Islands. Kelsey and Shannon have been living together for awhile now and have always been close. Kelsey and Shannon grew up together because they always had lived near each other because they're cousins.

"Hey look Kelsey, BINGO!" Shannon laughed punching Kelsey, who was driving, gently on the knee. Kelsey turned and glared before looking back to the road.

"One, I'm not playing and two, I'd prefer you not hit me when I'm driving a truck full of heavy things." Shannon laughed.

"Look, only 71 more miles till Destiny Islands!" Shannon said overjoyed, pointing to a sign as they sped past. Kelsey looked overjoyed too. Soon enough they would be in Destiny Islands. New people, new experiences, new memories, the place where everything will change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh, just knowing the house is ours makes everything all the better!" Shannon smiled with a box of her things in her hands. Kelsey came out from the house and stared at Shannon who looked like she was in a happy trance.

"Are you okay?" Kelsey eventually asked.

"Yeah well I just thinking that since there's a beach near by… that means there must be hot guys!" Shannon laughed.

"Oh, yeah that's true! But first things first we gotta finish unpacking. "Shannon sighed. It would take many hours and defiantly more than one day to unpack.

After over 2 days to finish unpacking Kelsey and Shannon were finally able to just go out and look around and have a little fun, so they decided to go, of course, to the beach.

At the beach…

"Ah, doesn't the sun feel nice?" Kelsey said sticking her head up to the sky. Shannon nodded.

"This place is so pretty… That island out there looks awesome. We should go there some time…"

"Oh my gosh!" Kelsey suddenly burst out.

"What!? What?! What?!" Shannon started to look around trying to spot where Kelsey was looking.

"Over there idiot!" Kelsey pointed over towards two guys. One had brown hair that was spiky and the other had blonde hair that was spiky but not as much as the brown haired one. They were both walking on the beach with a couple of girls, one with brown shoulder length hair, and the other with blonde hair that goes a little past the shoulders, and hanging on one shoulder.

"Kelsey I see them and yes they're hot, but they have girlfriends!"

"So, you don't know that, I don't know that. Besides I'm just looking!"

"Ha! You just look? Yeah right!" Shannon stood up.

"Where you going?" Kelsey asked standing up too.

"To the ocean."

"But that would mean walking by the two hot guys."

"Yup hope you don't trip!" Shannon started walking away laughing. Kelsey slowly followed behind. Shannon stopped in front of the group of four they were talking about just to torture her.

"Careful Kelsey, you're a klutz and there are some big rocks an-" Just than Kelsey tripped right over a rock sticking out of the ground. She fell splat right on her face. Shannon started laughing and her eyes filled with water from laughing so hard.

"Shut up! Help me you jerk!" Kelsey shouted at Shannon. Shannon ignored her and continued laughing. "You are such a jerk!" Kelsey said sitting up.

"Uh, hey, do you need some help?" A mysterious voice said. Kelsey looked up to see the person she saw just a bit ago that she thought was hot.

"Uh, yeah of course. My stupid friend over there won't!" Kelsey pointed a thumb over at Shannon who was still laughing. Kelsey took the strangers hand and he pulled her up. "Thanks."

"No problem I'm-" He got cut off by his friend that ran up beside him.

"ROXAS!" His friend with brown hair said. "I'm hungry and want to leave but Kairi won't let us leave! Let's leave and go eat we can leave here, right?" The blonde one known as Roxas shook his head and looked weirdly at his friend.

"Shut up Sora! We aren't leaving yet and neither are you! Namine and I want to tan; Namine is so pale she needs it!" Kairi came up beside Sora and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sorry I'm so pale…" The girl named Namine said with a sigh as she scratched her temple with her index finger.

"Uh, sorry I gotta go…" Roxas said turning and pushing his friends away as Sora and Kairi began to bicker at each other.

"Uhm… Thanks for helping me!" Kelsey called to Roxas. He turned around, smiled at Kelsey and waved goodbye. "I hope I see him around again…" Kelsey turned towards Shannon who was staring at her blankly. "What?"

"Uh you talked to the guy you thought was hot… AND you are so starting to like this guy!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're blushing."

"AM NOT!" Kelsey stormed off back to where their stuff was so they could leave.

"You're so weird Kelsey…" Shannon added then she started to follow after Kelsey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm really bored…" Kelsey said her head resting on her hands. Shannon sighed and nodded. "We should do something…" Kelsey said.

"Like what?" Shannon asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well we should go do a little shopping and go get some lunch." Kelsey suggested, "Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah, way better than what were doing right now." Shannon said standing up. Kelsey also stood up and they went to their rooms to change. Kelsey took the longest to get ready because she just _had_ to straighten her hair but eventually she was done and they headed out to town.

Kelsey was always running ahead of Shannon and looking at the shops. Kelsey saw a pet store and had to look at the cute little puppies in the window.

"Kelsey will you please just wait up!?" Shannon called to her. Kelsey turned around to Shannon because she didn't really hear her than suddenly Kelsey ran into someone and almost fell. But before she fell the person she ran into caught her.

"Are you okay?" Kelsey looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, Roxas!"

"Hey, again." Roxas smiled. Kelsey looked over at Sora who looked confused.

"What is something wrong?" Sora continued looking at her funny.

"It's just you keep running into us… are you stalking us?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Psshhh, psshhh, no pshhh of course not!" Kelsey said awkwardly.

"No we're not and we're just going to go now…" Shannon said grabbing Kelsey and walking away.

"Wait!" Roxas called. Shannon and Kelsey turned around. "You wanna go catch a bite with us?" Roxas asked (Mostly to Kelsey) with a smile. Kelsey smiled a wide smile.

"Sure…" Kelsey said awkwardly again. Sora scuffed in annoyance.

"Dude! This was supposed to be a guy's day with no Kairi or Namine!" Sora complained.

"Yeah, no worries, no Kairi or Namine!" Roxas smiled because Sora looked frustrated due to the fact that Roxas had found a loophole.

"So how 'bout we go to "Tony's Pizza Shop" and get some pizza, how does that sound?" Kelsey smiled and nodded.

"UGH!" Shannon and Sora said simultaneously.

"So, Kelsey, Shannon where'd you guys move from?" Roxas asked trying to start a conversation.

"We're from Bubble Village!" Kelsey said in a happy tone.

"Never heard of it… is it an interesting place?" Sora and Shannon sat in silence, as Kelsey and Roxas kept talking.

"It had its moments. I kinda miss the place though."

"Dude! Can we leave now!?" Sora said getting annoyed at Roxas.

"Fine… Hey I'll see you around, Kelsey, Shannon."

"Bye Roxas, I hope I see you around." He smiled and Sora and he were off. "We should probably go now." Kelsey stood up as did Shannon, they left.

"Ugh that was annoying!" Sora glared at Roxas. "Next time don't bring me on one of your dates!"

"What are you talking about, that wasn't a date!"

"Yeah, sure it wasn't."

"You and her friend was there that wasn't a date."

"Oh no! It was a double date!! Don't tell Kairi please!!"

"It wasn't a date!"

"But you like her!"

"No I don't!" Sora turned around to see who of course Kelsey who was laughing at something Shannon said.

"Dude they are following us! She is so stalking you!" Roxas turned around and stopped walking.

"Oh! Hey Roxas!" Kelsey yelled and waved. Kelsey grabbed Shannon and ran over to Roxas and Sora.

"What are you stalking us or something?" Sora asked putting his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow.

"No we live this way."

"You do?" Sora asked in a –not so happy attitude- "Where exactly?"

"Keep walking and we'll get there." They kept walking until they came upon Kelsey and Shannon's home. "It's right there." Kelsey pointed to the navy blue house.

"NOOOO!!" Sora's jaw dropped.

"Oh, hey, Sora, they live a couple of houses down from you." Roxas mocked Sora. Sora glared in return.

"Sorry is that a bad thing?" Shannon asked Sora.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelsey and Shannon were sitting on the couch laughing over something stupid Kelsey had said. When there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it!" Kelsey said running towards the door, tripping on the way. Kelsey opened the door and saw Roxas standing there with a smile next to Sora with an agitated look. "Hey, wasn't expecting to see you here." Kelsey said with a smile. "Come on in." Roxas and Sora stepped inside.

"Hey, Shannon." Sora said as he sat next to Shannon on the couch.

"Hey, Sora?" Shannon said confused. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ask Roxas." Sora said annoyed.

"Well me and Sora are gunna go to the beach and meet up with some friends, we anted to know if you wanted to come too." Roxas said looking at Kelsey. Shannon rolled her eyes, as Kelsey looked at Shannon hopefully.

"I'll get my things." Shannon said as she got up.

"Yay!" Kelsey said clapping her hands together.

Roxas, Sora, Shannon and Kelsey arrived at the beach in no time. People were already there laughing and having a good time.

"Well at least I know you guys…" Shannon started looking at the unknown faces.

"Great, Seipher and his possy are here, probably trying to crash the party, like always." Sora said.

"You just refuse to be positive, don't you?" Kelsey asked Sora. Roxas and Shannon started to chuckle at Kelsey's bluntness Sora looked at Roxas and Shannon with a glare.

"Whatever." Sora said as he walked towards the group of people. He greeted Kairi with a hug.

"Don't mind him he's just butt-hurt that you made people laugh. That's usually his job." Roxas said. "Come on I'll introduce you guys." Roxas led Kelsey and Shannon down to the group.

"Hey everyone." Roxas said as they approached the group.

"Hey." Everyone said casually.

"Well I would like to introduce you to Kelsey," he pointed at Kelsey, "and Shannon." He pointed at Shannon. "Kelsey, Shannon this is everyone."

"Hey." Kelsey and Shannon said together. A boy with weird blonde hair stepped forward with two other people.

"I'm Hayner, this is Pence and this is Ollette." The boy named as Hayner said. Than Roxas pointed out the boy they were talking about earlier, Seipher and his possy. Sora stepped forward with a boy with silver hair that went to the shoulders.

"Hey I'm Riku." He smiled.

"Hey." Shannon replied. "Hey Roxas, where's the drinks?"

"Over there." Roxas pointed towards a cooler.

"Hey." A deep voice said. Shannon looked over and saw Seipher looking at her. Shannon looked him up and down coming to the conclusion that he was kind of cute.

"Hey." Shannon replied.

"I'm Seipher."

"Shannon." She grabbed a soda from the cooler. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No just admiring." Shannon raised an eyebrow. "Well there is something."

"If it's an attitude adjustment I can't help much." Shannon muttered.

"You're so beautiful; I think you deserve the right to be with me."

"Excuse me? I deserve to be with you?"

"Yeah you by my side we can own this town!"

"I don't have time for this." Shannon said walking away.

"Hey, Shannon we're gunna play hide and seek. Wanna play?"

"Sure sounds fun."

"Roxas you're it!" Namine shouted. Roxas groaned and turned around and started to count as everyone scurried to find a hiding place besides Hayner and Pence who didn't feel like playing as they tried to get Seipher and his gang to leave.

Roxas wondered the area finding people as he went. Some in obvious places, some not so much. After about 45 minutes everyone was found except Sora and Kelsey.

"I've looked everywhere! Where could they be?" Roxas asked himself as he looked. He stood in the shade of a tree to block the sun as he thought. There was a ruffling noise above him. Roxas looked up and saw a big red shoe.

"SORA! I FOUND YOU!" Sora jumped out of the tree with a huge grin on his face.

"Always the last one found!" He said.

"Actually no, I still haven't found Kelsey." Sora's smile quickly vanished.

"What?" Sora asked. "I'm always the last one found, Roxas! ALWAYS!"

"Lighten up, Sora, it's just a game." Roxas said as he walked away continuing to look. Another 30 minutes had past and Kelsey was still yet to be found. Sora kept muttering about being the last one found.

"I give up!" Roxas said. "Olli-Olli-Oxen free!" Roxas shouted. There was a shuffle in the bush next to the group as Kelsey army-crawled out of the bush.

"Sneaky, sneaky I am a sneaky man." Kelsey said as she crawled. The group started laughing except for Sora. "OW! MOTHER…!" Kelsey shouted as she crawled onto a rock. The group laughed even harder.

"Thunder-stealer…" Sora muttered but no one heard him because everyone was laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Sora," Roxas said walking inside to his house. "I'm going to Kelsey's, wanna come?" Roxas smiled hopefully. Sora looked at Roxas.

"Do I want to go to that thunder stealer's house? Is that what you're asking?" Roxas nodded.

"Why do you think she's a 'thunder stealer'?" Roxas did air quotes.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sora was about to list all the reasons why he thinks Kelsey is a thunder stealer, but suddenly there was a flash of light in Sora and Roxas's hands. "What?" Sora asked as a big golden key appeared in their hands.

"Why did they Keyblade appear?" Roxas asked confused.

"I don't know, but I think we should go check it out!" Sora suggested heading for the door.

"Kelsey next time tell me when you invite Roxas over, so I can leave!" Shannon complained standing in the kitchen with a cup of hot coco in hand.

"Sorry…" Kelsey said with a pout. Shannon scrunched her nose.

"Whatever." Shannon sat her coco down on the counter.

"When you find a guy you like you'll be the same way!" Kelsey said. Shannon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah okay whatever floats your boat."

"Whatever I don't have a boat but I'm going to hop in the shower to get ready for Roxas." Kelsey smiled and turned to head to the bathroom. As Kelsey opened the door she saw something move behind the curtains of the shower. Kelsey screamed and Shannon came to the doorway.

"What, what is it?!" Shannon asked panicked. Kelsey pointed to the shower and something jumped out of it. It was white and short, and its mouth was like a zipper. Kelsey and Shannon screamed and started to run out the front door. They ran out to the sidewalk. "What was that!?" Shannon asked.

"I have no idea!" Kelsey said looking back at their house. "But it looks like it stopped following us." Just as Kelsey finished her sentence the creature popped up again along with four other creatures just like it. "WHAT!?" Kelsey screamed. Shannon and Kelsey screamed again. As they screamed there was a bright yellow-orange light that appeared in front of Shannon and Kelsey. Two swords that also looked like keys came out of the light. "What is this?" Kelsey asked. She looked behind the key to see that the creatures had frozen. Kelsey looked as Shannon who looked just as confused. She turned back towards the sword and reached out to grab it. Shannon did the same thing. They both put their fingers around the handle and took it. The creatures became unfrozen and the battle began.

Sora and Roxas ran outside to find Shannon and Kelsey fighting off these weird creatures.

"Nobodies." Sora said simply.

"Yeah and it looks like they were attacking Kelsey and Shannon/" Roxas said starting to run towards them. As Sora and Roxas approached Sora gasped.

"What is this!?" Sora sounded angry. "She gets a Keyblade too!? She is stealing my job!" Shannon slashed and killed the last creature known as Nobodies.

"Okay what's going on?" Kelsey asked overly confused.

"I don't know…" Shannon replied. Kelsey turned around to see Roxas looking confused but he smiled when he saw Kelsey.

"Uh I think we can explain everything." Roxas said. So they went back to Sora's house and Roxas and Sora began to explain the story of their past and how Nobodies worked for a group of 13 people, that were actually Nobodies themselves, called Organization 13.

"So I guess this means they're back." Sora said softly.

"And I thought we got rid of those guys a long time ago." Roxas sighed. "I hope you know what this means Sora."

"Yeah we gotta get everyone together again and kick some more Organization butt!" Sora said enthusiastically. Roxas laughed. "First things first, we go to Hollow Bastion and recruit out old friends there."

"Right." Roxas said. "You coming along, Kelsey, Shannon?" Roxas asked turning towards them.

"Totally!" Kelsey and Shannon chimed simultaneously.


End file.
